sketdancefandomcom_tl-20200215-history
Akane Fujisaki
|name = 藤崎 茜 Fujisaki Akane |nickname = |age = |birthday = January 23 |gender = Female |blood = B |height = 163 cm. |weight = 51 kg. |eyes = Brown |hair = Light brown |job = Clothing Designer |school = |affiliation = |likes = Games |dislikes = Bugs |relatives = Rumi Fujisaki (daughter) Yūsuke Fujisaki (adoptive son) |mangadebut = Chapter 81 |animedebut = Episode 3 |seiyu = Akeno Watanabe }} Akane Fujisaki, (藤 崎 茜, Fujisaki, Akane) ay kinakapatid na ina ni Bossun. Backstory Siya ay malalapit na kaibigan sa Bossun biological mga magulang ni, Haru at Ryōsuke. Kapag nawala Ryōsuke kanyang wallet,-tag sa kahabaan Akane sa kanya. Siya ay nakasaksi ng Ryōsuke risking kanyang buhay upang i-save ang isang batang lalaki na nagngangalang Taisuke mula sa pagiging hit sa pamamagitan ng kotse. Akane sinabi Ryōsuke upang mag-ingat, at kapag Ryōsuke joked tungkol sa namamatay, siya ay makakakuha ng naapi sa pamamagitan ng kanyang katatawanan. Sandali mamaya, ang nahanap na Ryōsuke isang matatanda babae na gumuho, at nakatulong siya sa kanya. Sa paglipas ng sa bahay ng kanyang anak na lalaki ni, nalaman Akane na mga matatanda babae ay nais na magbayad ng Ryōsuke, 1,000,000 Yen. Siya urged Ryōsuke upang muling isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng gantimpala, ngunit Ryōsuke tinanggihan ang alok. Sa halip, Ryōsuke na natatanggap ng isang "Pinagsamang Man" manika. Sa paraan sa bahay, Ryōsuke at Akane Uusog sa isang tao nerdy na nais na bilhin ang manika. Kapag Ryōsuke nakikita na ang tao ay may kanyang wallet, natutunan niya na ang tao ay ginugol ang kanyang kinikita mula sa camcorder na Ryōsuke Nais upang bumili. Taon na ang lumipas, Akane dinaluhan Haru at Ryōsuke kasal 's, at sa araw ng kaarawan ni Haru, Akane humihimok Haru sa ospital. May naganap na trahedya kaganapan kapag umabot sa kotse Akane ng isa pang kotse, Dr. Tsubaki iyon. Ang doktor at ang kanyang asawa hurries Haru sa emergency room, at bilang Akane naghihintay sa labas, Haru pumanaw matapos na nagsasabi sa doktor upang magpatibay ng isa sa mga twin lalaki. Walang anumang kaalaman sa Akane, kinuha niya ang bahala sa Yūsuke nang walang pag-alam tungkol sa twin kapatid na lalaki ni Yūsuke. Pagkatapos ng kamatayan ni Bossun mga magulang ni, siya ay iningatan ang katotohanan tungkol sa mga ito mula sa Bossun hanggang sa naisip niya ang mga bagay out sa kanyang ika-15 kaarawan. Appearance Bumalik sa mataas na paaralan at sa panahon ng oras kapag Haru at Ryōsuke ay buhay, siya ay may maikling brown buhok. Ngayon, siya ay may brown mga mata at mahaba, brown hair na umabot ang nakalipas kanyang batok at balikat. Siya ay may beauty mark malapit sa kanang sulok sa ibaba ng kanyang mga labi. Personality Tulad ng ipinapakita sa eksena kung saan Mamoru sinusubukan upang gantimpalaan Ryōsuke, mukhang mahal pera Akane. Siya ay masyadong mapaglaro sa kanyang anak na lalaki. Halimbawa, siya at Rumi teases Bossun kung nagkaroon siya ng anumang regalo sa Araw ng mga Puso. Hindi niya maaaring mukhang tulad ng isang responsableng ina, ngunit siya pinahahalagahan ng malalim para Bossun at Rumi. Relationships *'Yūsuke Fujisaki': He's her adopted son. After Bossun has run away and returned home, Akane slaps him and tells him that he is everything to her. This incident strengthens her bond with Bossun. Along with Rumi, Akane does tease Bossun about girls and his relationship with Tsubaki. *'Ryōsuke Kirishima': She and Ryōsuke are close friends since high school. She is concerned about Ryōsuke's well being when he risks his life to save Taisuke. *'Haru Kirishima': Akane and Haru are close friends as demonstrated when Haru has complete faith in Akane at the hospital where she trusts Akane to take care of her children before she passes away. *'Rumi Fujisaki': Rumi is Akane's biological daughter, and her personalities are quite similar to Akane. For example, Rumi asks Bossun to get her food while Akane does the same. Trivia *'Manga Only': She confesses to Bossun that she had a little crush on Ryosuke, but she gave up because she knew that Haru loved Ryosuke the most.Sket Dance. Chapter 86 Quotes *'To Bossun:' "Maybe you didn't come out of me, but my best friend gave birth to you, my son." Sket Dance. Episode 47 References